Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a wiring harness assembly of a door module, and more particularly, to a wiring harness assembly of a door module, in which a plurality of wiring harnesses for supplying electricity to electric devices installed in a door are configured as one part, in order to facilitate an assembly process while simplifying the configuration.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an assembly process for complete vehicles, more and more modules, each of which includes unit parts assembled therein, have been employed in order to downsize the assembly line and to improve workability. For example, a door module including a door function has been proposed.
Such a door module is mounted on the door while including certain functional units of the door. The door module may be formed of plastic to reduce the weight of the door.
The functional units may include electric devices such as a window regulator system, an internal handle, a speaker support, an electric cable holder, and an electric side-mirror switch.
The electric devices having various functions must receive power for operation. In order to supply power, a separate electric cable is connected to a power supply unit separated from the door.
That is, the respective devices are connected to the power supply unit through separate electric cables, and the electric cables are bound and arranged by a cable tie or covered and protected by a separate protection member.
In the wire harness structure of the conventional door module, the electric devices performing various functions are connected through separate electric cables. Thus, the structure of the wire harness structure is very complex, a large amount of time is required for assembling the wire harness structure, and the price of the product is inevitably increased.